


Bad at Love

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: 5 times their friends notice something about them that they don't even realize themselves.





	Bad at Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herprettysleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprettysleeper/gifts).



> Dedicated to herprettysleeper because she's kind enough to write that St Patrick's one shot and also !!! Happy birthday month! Here's to extra Brentrick in this blessed month of July!

**Dallon**

“Thank you. Please come again.” He smiles at the customer before turning around to his friend, who has his face propped up on his fist as he stares into nothing and drums his fingers on the counter.

He sighs and nudges him, catching his attention. “Brendon. If you're bored, then you can help sweep the shop.”

Brendon lets out a whine and drops his head on the counter. “I don't wanna.”

Dallon rolls his eyes at his complaint. He should've expected this from Brendon the moment he stepped into his shop with a long face with an equally long groan of _“Dallon, I'm bored.”_

“Then you can help me stack the records on the shelves.” He pats his shoulder and walks from behind the counter to grab the broom. “We just got a bunch of new ones in stock this morning. It's in the store room.”

From the corner of his eyes, his friend disappears into a small room at the back, and he shakes his head, huffing out a smile. Brendon always comes to his store whenever he's bored, but at least he helps around. Keeps him company.

And he doesn't even have to pay him. That's the best part.

Brendon comes back out a few seconds later with a brown box in his hands. “Any good stuff in here?”

Dallon makes a non-committal hum. “Stack 'em if you want to find out.”

He walks to another aisle, dragging the broom behind him, and sweeps again. “I can literally hear your eyes roll from here, Urie.”

“Shut up.” Brendon shoots back from the counter. Judging from the quiet rustling sound, Dallon guesses that Brendon is probably taking the records out to sort them into their respective genres.

“Hey! I can't believe you have this in stock!”

Dallon turns around to his friend, his head tilted in question. “What is it?”

“This!” Brendon waves a black and gold vinyl album in his hand, a grin stretching his face wide. “I can't believe you have Batman by Prince!”

“Oh, that’s--” Dallon tries to explain to Brendon, but Brendon interrupts him as he places the record down and takes out his phone from his pocket.

“Do you have any idea how much Patrick's been talking about this album since the Batman movie came out? Man, he's gonna be so stoked when he hears about this!”

“Wait, Brendon--”

However, Brendon only raises his hand up as a signal for him to keep quiet while his other hand is pressing his phone next to his ear. “Trick? Hey, guess what?”

Dallon can only sigh as Brendon starts to rave to Patrick on his phone, and he continues to sweep around the shop. He's no longer a stranger to seeing and hearing Brendon getting excited over a record and calling Patrick to gush about it.

“I know! Must be your lucky day today.” Brendon grins into the phone as he hops up onto the counter, his legs swinging back and forth. “Oh, yeah, totally. Yeah, I'll buy it. Then we can listen together later. What do you say?”

Dallon lifts his head up to where Brendon is and blinks.

“Awesome! See you tonight.” Brendon ends the call and pulls his legs up so he's sitting cross-legged on the counter. “Hey, Dal. I'm buying this record.”

Dallon leans the broom against a nearby shelf and walks to the counter to inspect the album. “Sorry, Brendon. I can't sell you this one.”

Brendon face drops in a heartbeat. “But-- I promised Patrick! He's been looking for this album for a while now!”

“Sorry.” Dallon sighs as he places the album back into the box. “Someone ordered this, so you can't buy it. If you want, you can place an order, but I'm not sure when you'll get it.”

Dallon almost feels bad when he sees the look on Brendon's face. He looks nothing more than a kicked puppy in the cold rain. “But…”

He offers Brendon a pat on the shoulder. “Sorry, man.”

Before he steps away from the counter to restock the shelf--which was supposed to be Brendon's job in the first place before he got distracted by the Prince album--the door opens, revealing a young woman that he's acquainted with. He drops the box back on the counter and smiles at her. “Anna. Hi. Here for the album?”

“Yeah.” Anna smiles, all sweet and polite. “Is it here yet?”

“Yeah. Come over here.” Dallon beckons her over to the counter and pulls the Prince album out for her. Brendon stiffens beside him, and he jumps down from the counter when Anna reaches them. Dallon casts Brendon a weird look before turning to Anna. “Let me ring this up for you.”

“You're the one who ordered the album?” Brendon asks. Dallon doesn't miss the slight edge in the tone of his voice.

Anna turns to him with a bashful smile. “Patrick has been talking about it lately.” Then, her cheeks turn pink as her smile widens. “Besides, tomorrow is our second month together. I thought it would be a great gift for him.”

“That's great.” Dallon congratulates her with a smile. He can see how happy they are together. “I'm sure he'd love it.”

“I hope so.” Anna laughs as she takes out her purse. “How much is it?”

He tells her the price, and when she's paid for it and left the store, Dallon looks up from the register only to find his companion missing.

He cranes his neck in search of his friend and finds him by a shelf flicking through the albums there. Even though his back is facing him, Dallon can't help but notice his stiff posture, back straight and shoulders squared, and his eyebrows furrow in concern. “You okay?”

"Yeah.”

Brendon's sharp voice carries throughout the store, and his tone sends a chill running down his spine. Still, Dallon keeps his eyes on his friend. “Sorry again about the album.”

When Brendon doesn't answer him, he knows something must have happened for his cheery and hyper friend to turn into this quiet and aloof person in a span of…

He doesn't realize when it happened, actually. But he has an inkling that it happened while he was wrapping up the album for Anna. Surely this can’t be about the album. Brendon’s not _that_ childish and petty.

His forehead creases as he stares at the back of Brendon's head, who is still strangely quiet over at the shelves. “Hey, man. Get back over here and sort these albums out.”

“Do it yourself.” Brendon mutters, loud enough to be heard over the distance, and with one last harsh flick to an album, he turns on his heels and breezes out through the door.

Dallon winces at the sound of the door being slammed shut; some of the frames and the guitars hanging on the wall are shaking from the mere force of it.

-

**Joe**

He and Patrick are the firsts of their little group to arrive at the cafe, and they immediately sit down at the large, empty booth before anyone else can sit down.

Patrick is exceptionally hyper today. His fingers keep drumming the table, knees bouncing, and he hasn't stopped talking from the moment he stepped into his car.

Maybe he forgot to take his pills.

He runs his fingers through his afro, fluffing it up as he listens to what Patrick is chattering beside him. He nods every few seconds, showing that he’s paying attention to what he’s saying, although he’s pretty sure that Patrick doesn’t mind, or care for that matter, if he’s not listening to him. After being friends with Patrick for more than a decade, he knows Patrick’s just trying to get his nervous energy out. From what, he has no idea.

Pete and Spencer arrive a few minutes later, laughing together and immersed in their conversation as they take their seats beside them. Not soon before long, Dallon walks in through the door with an apologetic smile on his face. “Am I late?”

“No, you’re good.” Joe scoots further inside the booth to give space for Dallon. “We’re still waiting for Andy and Brendon.”

“Speak of the devil.”

Andy plops down beside Pete, who shifts and squiggles around to make room for himself from being sandwiched by Andy and Patrick, and Patrick shoves Pete in return before he moves until he’s pressed up against Joe.

Any mini conversations soon disappear as everyone pays attention to Patrick’s story. Joe can’t help but quirk a small smile at his friend. Patrick claims to hate to be the center of attention, but if anything, Patrick seems to be enjoying himself. He looks more enthused in telling his story; he raises and lowers his voice during certain parts, both his hands making large gestures throughout.

And then his face breaks out into a huge grin when the last member of their group finally walks to their table. “Brendon!”

Everyone looks up to newly-arrived boy, who is smiling from ear to ear and has a strange glow surrounding him. “Hey, guys.”

Brendon takes his seat next to Dallon, humming a tune under his breath as he picks up the menu on the table. Everyone is still staring at him, not saying a word. Brendon finally looks up a few seconds later, confused. “What? Is there something on my face?”

“More like on your neck.” Pete answers before anyone gets the chance to. “Did you fuck a vampire last night or what?”

Brendon ducks his head, cheeks turning pink, though his grin is still present on his face. “Well, it’s not a vampire.”

It takes a few seconds of silence before everyone bursts out into questions and exclamations, the loudest being Pete. Brendon gives them vague answers at first, but after receiving a smack on the head by Spencer, he starts to answer them with a little too much details. Thankfully, Dallon manages to steer the conversation before it turns explicit.

“How long have you been seeing this guy?”

“Just a little over a month, but it’s nothing serious for now.”

“Do you think you’ll be getting serious with him anytime soon?”

“Maybe.” Brendon shrugs. “I really think I can make this one work with him.”

Joe leans back in his seat and watches the commotion before his eyes. It’s good that Brendon has found someone, even if it’s just casual. He’s always complaining about not finding the right person that it’s starting to get a little annoying for everyone.

His eyes flick over to Patrick, who has been silent since Brendon sits down at their table. Patrick is playing with the spoon on the table, spinning it around and pushing it and pulling it, his face downcast.

Worry fills him. Patrick’s usually the most excited one out of them all if one of their friend is dating someone. He loves making new friends. But this… he’s just quiet and seems to shrink into his seat as the others continue to interrogate Brendon about his new mystery person.

He nudges him with his elbow and leans down to whisper in his ear. “You okay, man? You’re quiet all of a sudden.”

Patrick nods, and Joe grows even more worried when Patrick’s breathing sounds stuttered. “Y- Yeah. I’m fine. It’s probably just the pills taking effect.”

Joe doesn’t push him further.

-

**Spencer**

“Patrick broke up with his girlfriend?”

Spencer looks up from his phone when he hears Brendon’s voice float in the room. He drops his gaze back to his phone and hums. “Yeah. A couple of weeks ago.”

Brendon enters his line of vision as he sits on the coffee table in front of him, his face twisted into one of concern. “How come I didn’t know about this?”

“Wait.” He places his phone down to sit up straight on the couch. He fixes his gaze on his friend. “You didn’t know? Brendon, you practically hang out with him every single day, and you didn’t know?”

Brendon drops his gaze, his shoulders rising before falling two seconds later. “I haven’t seen him much lately.” He mumbles as he picks at his nails.

A frown settles on Spencer’s face. “Bren, I get that you’re happy with your relationship, but you need to spend some time with your friends, too. I can tell that Patrick’s hurt by it.”

He arches an eyebrow when Brendon snaps his head up, his eyes wide as he pulls his lower lip between his teeth. “What--” he clears his throat, “What did he say? Did he say something about me?”

“No.” Spencer answers slowly, beginning to grow suspicious at his friend’s sudden change of behavior. “But you can see it on his face. You’re always ditching us when we already made plans together. If I have to be honest, I’m hurt, too. So is Dallon and everyone.”

“Sorry.” Brendon mumbles again, this time sounding sincere and guilty, and Spencer’s face falters. All his annoyance dissolves at the expression on his friend’s face. He knows Brendon means his apology.

“It’s fine.” He eventually breaks the silence between them. “Just try to balance your time between your boyfriend and your friends next time.”

He goes back to his phone when Brendon doesn’t reply him. He figures Brendon is just thinking over some things in his head.

Although, the next day, he certainly doesn’t expect to see Brendon cracking a joke and laughing together with Patrick like nothing happened after he announced to their friends that he just broke up with his boyfriend.

-

**Andy**

He observes Patrick from where he’s lying down on the floor, doing sit-ups. Patrick is pacing just a few feet away from him, his fingers tangled in his hair as he speaks into the phone. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Yeah. Definitely. We’ll do a rain check. Bye. Love you.”

Patrick brings the phone down and taps a few times on the screen before he lifts it back up again. “Hey! Yeah. Are we still on for tonight? Awesome. I’ll bring the food. See you tonight.”

Andy lifts his eyebrow when Patrick ends the call and types something into his phone. He pulls himself up onto his elbows, sitting up, and pull his legs up, all the while keeping his gaze on Patrick, who’s a little too happy and smiling a little too wide.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you’re cheating on your boyfriend with Brendon.”

“God, Andy!” Patrick exclaims with a hand on his chest as he turns around to face him. “You almost gave me a heart attack. And no, I’m not _cheating._ Brendon’s my friend. What the hell, Andy?”

Andy shrugs, then directs his gaze to Patrick’s phone. “You seem to spend more time with him than you do with your own boyfriend.”

“He’s my best friend.” Patrick rolls his eyes as he sits down on the beanbag near Andy. He’s tapping on his screen again, and if Andy has to guess, he’s probably texting Brendon. “Of course I’d spend more time with him.”

He lies back down on the mat and resumes his workout. He doesn’t mention how Patrick’s been blowing off dates after dates the moment Brendon asks him if he’s free to hang out.

Patrick would just insist that they’re best friends and nothing more and that _“It’s what we always do”._

It’s not the first time he’s used that excuse anyway.

-

**Pete**

“Patrick’s been spending more time with his new boyfriend lately.” Brendon states when they’re playing Fallout that Saturday afternoon.

Pete makes a noise at the back of his throat as he maneuvers his character on the screen with his controller. “Well, duh. It’s his _boyfriend._ What do you expect? Him to spend more time with you?”

“Why not?” Brendon frowns, fingers smashing on the buttons of the controller. “I’m his _best friend._ Bros before...”

Pete tilts his head back to look at him and quirks an eyebrow. “Bros before… _bros?”_

“Shut up.” Brendon flushes, but that doesn’t stop Pete from staring at him. “You know what I mean.”

“In case you haven’t realized it yet,” he starts, his head turned back to the screen, “Patrick has actually spent more time with you than with his boyfriend.”

It’s a casual observation, a simple statement, but he can feel Brendon stiffening in his seat. He glances at him from the corner of his eye. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Brendon mutters, “Forget about it.”

As if he’s going to let it go. He puts the game on pause and places his controller down in his lap, then turns in his seat to look at Brendon. He takes Brendon’s controller away and sighs. “Spill. What’s got you bothered up?”

Brendon huffs and leans back on the couch, his arms crossed tight against his chest, lip scowling. “His boyfriend keeps stealing him away. Like, the other night, it was our traditional game night, and can you _believe_ that Patrick cancelled it because his boyfriend wanted to have _dinner_ with him?”

“Actually--” Pete opens his mouth to answer that _yes, he can, because Patrick’s boyfriend had asked for his help to book a table at a restaurant_ , but Brendon cuts him off with more of his tirade.

“It’s _tradition,_ Pete.” By this point, Brendon has turned to face him, his eyes narrowed into a glare and face red in anger. “You don’t come between a tradition. He should know that Patrick’s supposed to spend the night with me, but _no._ He planned a dinner! A _dinner,_ Pete. What kind of dick move is that?”

Brendon returns to his previous position, his cheeks puffed up. Pete raises an uninterested brow. “So you’re saying that a tradition between _best friends_ is more important than a dinner between _boyfriends?”_

“Yes!” Brendon throws his arms up in frustration. “Why can’t people understand that simple concept?!”

Wow. He doesn’t even know what to say to that. “Sounds to me like you don’t want anyone else to be his boyfriend but you.”

Brendon glares at him, and Pete just lifts his hands. “No! What the fuck, Pete? He’s my best friend! We’re not-- That’s not--” His voice grows quiet as he looks down at his lap, and his body gradually  sags as he heaves out a sigh. “Can we let this go?”

“Are you sure? I’m all ears.”

“Look, Patrick can be with whoever he wants. It’s not my problem. As long as he’s happy, I’m fine with everything.” Brendon ends with a firm voice as he picks his controller back up and resumes the game.

“Sure.” Pete nods, still casting a skeptical look to his friend. It’s complete and utter bullshit, but he’s just going to play along with it. “Whatever you say, dude.”

-

**Bonus: Pete**

Brendon leaves his place a few hours later, and while he loves his friend, he couldn’t be any more glad and thankful. The reason he asked Brendon to come to his place was to hang out with him and play games, but instead, he’s stuck with a brooding Brendon who complained on and on about how important a tradition is.

He doesn’t think he’s ever been that bored since that one long lecture on Political Analysis and Research by Professor Mark during his third year at DePaul.

The doorbell rings when he’s cleaning the living room, picking up the beer cans and the snack wrappers to throw them into the trash. He washes his hands in the sink and goes over to the front door, wondering who it is.

“Pete. Hey. Can I come in?”

Blinking, he nods and steps aside to let Patrick in. “Sure. Sorry for the mess, though.”

“No, it’s fine.” Patrick sighs as he makes his way to the kitchen, helping himself to a glass of apple juice from the fridge. “I just need a place to escape.”

This has Pete worried. He sits down at one of the stools by the island, facing Patrick. “Did something happen?”

Patrick glances down, chewing on his lower lip as he spins the glass in his hand slowly. “Is- is Brendon mad at me?

Pete scratches his head. That’s unexpected. “Why would you say that?”

“I don’t know.” Patrick shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, but Pete can tell that he’s anxious about the matter. “It’s just-- He won’t pick up my calls and texts these days.”

Then, he hunches his shoulders, his voice sounding small. “Did I do something wrong? Did I offend him?”

“No, you didn’t.” Pete sighs, jumping down from his stool to walk over to Patrick and wrap his arm around his shoulders. He knows that when Patrick’s upset, he usually seeks any sort of contact for comfort. “He’s just going through some stuff. He’ll come around.”

“Maybe.” Patrick bites his lip. “Everyone’s angry at me lately, and I--”

His body goes tense.  Who dares to be angry at _Patrick?_ “Who’s angry at you?”

Patrick opens his mouth, hesitating at first. “Jacob. He said something about spending too much time with Brendon. I mean, I just _don’t_ get it. Why would he be jealous of Brendon? We’re just best friends, for God’s sake. It’s not like I’m hooking up with him.”

He wants to say that Jacob was right, but seeing how upset Patrick is, he decides to keep his lips sealed. The last thing Patrick needs is more reason to feel hurt and guilty. “Let’s just give him some time to cool off. Then you can talk to him, work something out, alright?”

Patrick nods, timid, and he takes a sip from the glass before he gets down from the stool. “Can I stay here tonight? I just don’t feel like meeting anyone.”

“Sure. You know where the towels are.” Pete stares at his back until Patrick disappears from his view. Once he’s sure that Patrick is out of earshot, he lets out a huge breath and drops his head in his hands, groaning.

“I have _idiots_ for friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> herprettysleeper and I played around with this au/trope a lot and it's really frustrating bc of these two children but also really amusing bc dad!Pete
> 
> Dad!Pete has dealt with a lot
> 
> #PrayforDad!Pete


End file.
